


Wise Men Say...

by Writerwithagoal



Series: A Quiet Future Series [3]
Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: Communication, Fluff, M/M, Song fic?, discussions of trauma, eliot sings q to sleep, pure fucking fluff, trauma brings nightmares, unadulterated fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 02:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerwithagoal/pseuds/Writerwithagoal
Summary: Quentin isn't great at communicating, he never has been. Three months into dating Eliot he realizes that regardless of his fears or anxieties... he doesn't want to go home alone.





	Wise Men Say...

The first few times that they did sleepovers, Eliot was the one to come to Quentin. Eliot didn’t mind, he could sleep anywhere, and wrapped up in Quentin and his unique smell of books and lemongrass. It calmed him, grounded his thoughts enveloped in Quentin’s arms. Late nights with Quentin reading some fantasy book to him while he worked his fingers through the nerdlings hair.

Eliot tried not to notice when it seemed more and more like Quentin was always suggesting going to things near his apartment or his side of the city. It’s not like Chelsea to the Upper East Side was a long trip, maybe twenty minutes if the trains were delayed. Yet every time he asked Q to stay over after having dinner at his place Quentin would bit his lip and shake his head. Kissing his forehead and grabbing his messenger bag taking off to the subway.

After the tenth time Quentin had stumbled through a reason and bolted, Eliot was starting to feel like it was actually an issue to think about. Falling onto his California king he pulled his phone out and swiped over to his conversation with Bambi. If anyone was going to talk him out of an anxiety spiral about Quentin bolting from this relationship it was his soulmate.

 

_ <<To Bambi>> Why doesn’t Q want to sleep at my apartment? It’s bigger and more posh    but I’m here. Does he not feel comfortable alone with me? What if he doesn’t actually want to date me and just doesn’t know how to say it. _

_ <<From Bambi>> Seriously El this kid risked his life to save you from an undying god  monster thing. He loves you. Did you try talking to him? Do not tell you cocked it up already? _

_ <<From Bambi>> Also that is stupid and should need saying but this kid loves you more than he loves Fillory and I just need you to take a beat okay cause you interrupted my five minutes of me time to rub a nice one out. _

_ <<To Bambi>> Seriously no, I just-I’ve noticed it more and more that he seems uncomfortable at the thought staying in my apartment.... _

_ <<To Bambi>> Well now you can imagine me looking amazing and flustered while you get down and dirty. _

_ <<From Bambi>> Pussy up Waugh, Coldwater is maladjusted but he loves you. Maybe talk to your boyfriend. It’s only been three months, maybe he’s shy. _

_ <<To Bambi>> Okay thanks Bambi <3 _

_ <<From Bambi>> I accept wine, high end jewelry, and concert tickets in lue of thanks. _

 

Eliot laughed and shoved his phone back into his pants pocket before pulling it back out swiping through his phone to lush and ordered an insane amount of her favorite bath products to be delivered in the morning. He’d take care of the actual thank you gift later. This would make her feel pampered though.

Alone with his thoughts he rubbed his face and groaned. As he closed his eyes and started to drift off to darkness his buzzer started going off. Standing he made his way through his apartment to the viewfinder and pushed the intercom.

“Hello?”

“El it’s me, can I come up?”

“Q what’s wrong are you okay?”

“I’m fine I just, I don’t want to go back to my empty apartment. I just realized it at the Hudson Yard Subway station. Please can I come up?”

Eliot was gobsmacked. Blinking he realized he still hadn’t answered. “Yes of course.”

Quentin came up the four floor walk up in no time and was greeted by Eliot leaning against the door looking perplexed and hurt. Walking over to his boyfriend he raised an eyebrow. “Want to share with the class?”

“Are you sure that you want to stay here tonight?” he asked, slowly accepting the hug offered by Q, before leading him back into his apartment. Sitting them on his couch he wrapped his arms around Quentin and kissed his forehead. “So you want to spend the night?”

“Yes, we had a great night and I don’t want it to end just yet.”

“Then let’s get you out of all these clothes,” Eliot teased, his hand sliding up the front of Quentin’s shirt popping the buttons open as he went. Quentin groaned and ran his hands up Eliot’s back his fingers pulling his shirt with him until they came to an impasse. Chuckling the pulled apart and shucked their clothes.

“Bed or couch?” Quentin asked running his fingers through his slightly longer hair.

“First time you spend the night here? My bed no question about it,” Eliot said pulling Quentin to him by his belt loops. Leaning down he placed a chaste kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. As Quentin leaned into it Eliot walked them backwards toward his bedroom and the aforementioned bed.

 

Taking a deep breath trying to calm his still racing heart, Eliot pulled Quentin into his arms and waved his hand to turn off the lights in the room. The taller man wrapped himself like a shield around his partner.

“I get nightmares when I sleep other places, always have,” Quentin said, his voice muffled by Eliot’s chest. He pulled back to look at Eliot running his fingers in baseless patterns on his collarbone.

“So you didn’t want to scare me?” Eliot asked, smoothing Quentin’s hair back from his face and then cupping his face in his hands.

“I’m embarrassed what grown man has nightmares,” Q admitted looking at the pattern he was drawing avoiding El’s gaze.

“I do, Josh does. I think Todd does too still from the beast attack,” Eliot said slowly, rearranging himself so that he could hold Quentin in a more comfortable fashion.

“Really?” Quentin was genuinely surprised about this. Not even back at the Mosaic had Eliot had nightmares not ever. Even he’d gotten a reprieve from the nightmares.

“Mhmm, sometimes if I wake up and the room is pitch black still I think I’m possessed again,” Eliot admitted, running his fingers over Quentin’s back and arse.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Q asked, leaning up to look down at his boyfriend trying not to get distracted by Eliot’s wandering fingers.

“Probably for the same reason you didn’t tell me,” Eliot said, smiling at his dorky boyfriends confused face.

“But I-wow we are actually bad at this communicating this aren’t we?” Quentin asked, after a moment to take in looking at his boyfriend of three months and fifty years.

“I think that we’re just learning again. Who we are and how we fit.”

“Who knew it would be this hard?”

“You did that’s why you wanted us to take this slow and focus on the here and now not let the life we’ve already lived in the Mosaic.”

“How am I the dramatic one in this situation and you’re the voice of reason?” Quentin asked leaning down to kiss Eliot before he could answer.

Eliot allowed Quentin to lead the kiss, leaning in and tangling his fingers in the long strands of Q’s hair.

“Hey remember back in Fillory before the Quest when Fen was having nightmares?” Eliot asked, an idea sparking in his mind.

“No but then I’m not particularly close to Fen.”

Eliot shook his head and waved off his boyfriends comment. “Well she did, and I would sing her songs to get her to fall asleep. OR, if she was having a nightmare. Want to give that a try?”

Quentin looked down into the earnest and loving brown eyes that had captured his heart. Eliot looked so sure that this would work and honestly Eliot’s voice was so soothing. Quentin loved when he would get so lost in a task that he just started to sing as he went. He’d hum showtunes, pop ballads, eurovision pieces, and sometimes he’d even sing opera if he was really engrossed in the moment.

“I’d love it.” Quentin said, snuggling down against Eliot’s chest. It was the best spot to cuddle with him, listening to the heart beating and the vibrations of his voice.

“Any song preference?” Eliot asked, running his fingers over Quentin’s arms  as he settled into the bed and found a spot that was comfortable to lay in and also sing in. When Quentin shook his head yawning as he did Eliot couldn’t contain the chuckle that left his lips. “I know just the song.”

 

 _“_ _Wise men say only fools rush in_

_But I can't help falling in love with you_

_Shall I stay?_

_Would it be a sin_

_If I can't help falling in love with you?”_

 

Glancing down at Quentin as he paused in the song he realized that his little personal nerdling was already asleep. Smiling he cleared his throat and continued singing.

 

“ _Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_ ”

 

Smiling he closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift off as the stillness of his bedroom. The lullaby of Quentin’s even breaths lulling him off to a dream of times and life gone by. As he was drifting off completely he heard Quentin mumble something.

 

“ _For I can’t help falling in love with you._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> childoftimeandmagic on tumblr  
> Remember comments, reblogs, kudos and likes are how I know that you enjoy this series.


End file.
